


Sunshine

by Xylianna



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Multi, OT4, Puppy!Prompto, SO MUCH FLUFF, Timeline What Timeline, late Brotherhood era-ish, pre-game, relationship angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-29
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-23 08:21:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13186128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xylianna/pseuds/Xylianna
Summary: They called him 'Sunshine'.





	1. Morning

**Author's Note:**

> Prompto wakes up and has a fantastic morning with his favorite people.
> 
> \--------  
> Because I needed a third WIP.
> 
> This is dedicated to calamityera, because she's just so damn encouraging and awesome and stuff. <3  
> You should really go read her amazing fics if you haven't.

Prompto woke up with a smile on his face, stretching tired limbs as the sunlight warmed his skin. He could feel the comforting bulk of Gladio behind him, and still had his arms coiled around Noct’s slim waist. Even at this early hour, Ignis would have already gotten up, unfortunately. Prompto could smell the Ebony from where it brewed in the kitchen.

He sighed happily. Few things could make him happier than waking up in a puppy-pile with his best friends.

They called him ‘Sunshine’.

While the four young men had yet to quantify and define their relationship, at some point it had slid from friendship, past brotherhood, into something _more_.

Something wonderful.

Prompto wriggled carefully out from between Noctis and Gladio, lower lip caught adorably in his teeth as he tried not to wake the still slumbering men. His success was very nearly his undoing, as he caught himself just in time before whooping aloud in triumph.

Yeah, Prompto was definitely a morning person.

Maybe Iggy could use some help with breakfast! The idea made him smile, and he bounded down the hall to the kitchen with a spring in his step after pulling on some faded sweats.

“Iggy!” Prompto screeched a halt just inches away from where Ignis stood, stirring something that would end up tasting amazing. The taller man wore an apron over his plaid pajamas, and Prompto wriggled with joy to see Ignis using the gift he had given him. He knew cartoon chocobos wasn’t exactly Ignis’s style, but _there were four of them, just like us!_ “Whatcha making? Can I help?” The blonde practically bounced on his toes.

Ignis smiled warmly, and reached out to card his fingers through Prompto’s sleep-tousled hair. 

“Good morning, Sunshine,” he greeted the other man, voice still a bit blurred from sleep, though the mug of Ebony at his elbow would certainly help with that. “I’m making pancakes this morning. Rinse the berries for me?”

“In a jiffy!” Prompto bustled over to the fridge and pulled out cartons of blueberries, blackberries, and raspberries. He poured them into a strainer and washed them thoroughly, setting the berry-laden vessel where Ignis could reach it when he was ready, taking care to lay out a kitchen towel on the counter to soak up any remaining drips of moisture.

“Such a good boy,” Ignis murmured, pressing a gentle kiss to the center of Prompto’s forehead.

Prompto felt his face heat with a blush, but wasn’t embarrassed in the slightest. Few things could make his day more than being praised for a job well done, even if that job was as simple as rinsing fruit.

“Mornin’,” the unmistakable bass purr of Gladio filled the kitchen as the behemoth of a man joined them. The large man caught Prompto in a hug before he walked by, squishing him in a pleasantly firm manner and leaning down to rumble in his ear, “Hiya, Sunshine.” Gladio gave him a wink, then proceeded to try and distract Ignis with a kiss so he could swipe his coffee.

He failed.

Prompto watched with unabashed glee as Iggy gave Gladio a firm dressing-down, cradling his coffee protectively close to his chest. Gladio seemed to shrink in on himself with each precisely-enunciated word, until finally Ignis relented, leaning forward to brush smirking lips against his. “Gladiolus.”

“C’mon, babe!” But Gladio couldn’t help but laugh.

Prompto laughed too, a quiet giggle he hid behind his hands, as he thought to himself that this must be what it was like to watch your mom and dad playfully pretend to bicker, when really they were almost gross with how much they loved each other, and you were supposed to laugh at it or act disgusted because _ewww mom dad stop_  but really it made you feel warm and safe and loved, because they were your family, they were your safe place.

They were Prompto’s home.

“Do you have to be so loud this early?” Noctis was not a morning person, and he generously extended the definition of ‘early’ to include ‘all hours before 3pm’. Rubbing the sleep from azure eyes, the Prince staggered gracelessly into the kitchen and half-fell into the chair next to Prompto. “Specs, can I have some Lucky Charms?”

Prompto knew Ignis was rolling his eyes, even though the tall man had his back to the kitchen table as he cooked the pancakes. “Noct, I’m already making pancakes. Besides, cereal with _marshmallows_ mixed in hardly qualifies as food, let along a nutritionally balanced breakfast.” This is where Prompto imagined Ignis adjusted his glasses. “Furthermore, your grammar is atrocious. I believe you possess the physical capability to have Lucky Charms, and a ‘may I please’ would go a long way.”

“Mom’s maaaad,” Prompto sing-songed under his breath to Noct with a cackle.

“Shut up,” Noct snarked, before folding his arms on the table and laying his head atop of them, figuring he could catch a few more minutes of sleep.

Prompto scooted his chair closer to Noctis’s and twined both arms around his friend’s waist, resting his cheek against the messy hair on the crown of his head, strands of golden mingling with those of obsidian. “Wakey wakey,” he encouraged Noctis, fingers tickling at his sides in playful counterpoint to the hug.

“Gah!” Noct sat upright in surprise. The look he leveled at Prompto might have begun as an indignant glare, but ended up as a rueful smile. “How can you be this chipper so early, Prom?”

“I just am!” Prompto gave Noct an even bigger, squishier hug.

“If you boys are done roughhousing at the table,” Ignis said, one elegant eyebrow arched, “breakfast is ready.” He set down plates of whole grain pancakes topped with mixed berries at all four place settings, seating himself and taking a deep pull from his coffee mug.

Gladio spun his chair around backwards and sat with his thighs straddling the seat, leaning forward over the wooden slats of the chair-back and digging into his food with gusto. “Mm. ‘S good, Iggy.”

This time Prompto could see Ignis roll his eyes. “ _Manners_ , Gladio.”

A light blush dusted the large man’s cheeks, and this time he finished chewing and swallowing before speaking. “Sorry.” He grinned. “Hey Prom, run after breakfast?”

“Yeah!” Prompto enthused. He enjoyed his daily runs with Gladio. It gave the two of them a unique opportunity to bond. And, if Prompto was honest with himself, it helped him burn off some of the excess of energy he woke up with.

“Running at such an obscenely early hour,” Noctis scoffed. “It’s _Saturday_ , guys. The day of rest.”

“Actually, that’s Sunday, High—”

“Specs,” Noct groaned. “Dude.” He shook his head. “Okay, you guys have your ‘fun’, if that’s what you wanna call it.” His face turned crafty. “I’m going to play the new Assassin’s Creed.”

“Ugh!” Prompto felt torn between running and gaming, two of his favorite things. “No spoilers, buddy!”

“No promises,” Noctis drawled, pushing his plate full of fruit - really, Ignis thought he’d eat _berries_? - away from the edge of table and rising to his feet. “See ya later, Prom,” Noctis tried to sneakily kiss the top of Prompto’s head and blushed scarlet when he realized that everyone had seen. He shuffled off to the living room to fire up his game, and if he moved a little more quickly than usual, well, he figured the others would chalk it up to new game syndrome.

“Alright, enough chatter, let’s go!” Gladio rose with considerably more energy than Noctis. He cleared both his and Noct’s dishes from the table, rinsing them and piling them by the sink. 

“Ready, Sunshine?”

“You bet!” Prompto’s smile was dazzling as he cleaned off his plate and added it to the stack. “Bye, Iggy!”

Ignis kissed his cheek. “Enjoy your run.” His lips curved in a small, amused grin. “Gladio, do try and remember you’ve the longer legs? I don’t want to receive another panicked phone call from Prompto.”

“That was ONE TIME!”

From the living room, Prompto heard Noctis snicker.

Oh, yeah. Prompto sighed happily, tying the laces on his running shoes. Mornings like this were the _best_.


	2. Afternoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto and Noctis have a much needed talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry, this wasn't supposed to have a plot, or angst, but well, I'm me.
> 
> Also, the coherency is thanks to my amazing beta, calamityera

The remainder of the morning passed uneventfully, as a Saturday morning should. Prompto and Gladio had taken turns scrubbing off the sweat from their run, and Ignis had managed to unplug Noctis from his game long enough to brow-beat the Prince into the shower. After enjoying a simple lunch of sandwiches and clearing away their plates - Prompto giggled to see the little tower of lettuce, tomato, and pickles Noct had left on his - the four retreated to the living room.

Noctis immediately dove at the entertainment center, loading up his game and falling into a trance-like state, rapidly button mashing and muttering under his breath as he made progress.

Gladio sat on one end of the couch - well, to be fair, a man of his size took up almost half the couch on his own - and picked up a well-worn paperback from the coffee table, finding his place and picking up where he’d left off the day before.

Ignis sat down beside him, the lines of their thighs pressed together warmly. He pulled out his recipe notebook and flipped through it, occasionally making notes as inspiration struck.

And Prompto? He sprawled out across Gladio’s and Ignis’s laps, grinning up at them as they raised their arms and respective books to give him the space to wriggle into place. He curled up on his side, turning so he could watch Noct’s game. An indiscriminate happy sound escaped him when he felt Gladio rest his arms on him, using his hip as a book rest. Ignis similarly propped his notebook against Prompto’s shoulder. Prompto did his best not to giggle at the odd vibrations sent through his frame each time the man scrawled a note.

And here he hadn’t thought the day could get any better. Prompto revelled in the warmth of his friends’ legs forming a firm cushion underneath him, their chests lending support behind him. They effectively formed a human couch for Prompto to sprawl out upon, and he loved it. He took a page from Noctis’s book and occasionally dozed off as he watched the action on the TV screen, lulled into sleep by the way Ignis’s hand would occasionally ruffle his hair, or Gladio’s solid grip would squeeze the muscle of his calf.

When Prompto blinked the sleep from his eyes and peered above him, curiously wondering why Gladio’s body had shifted so much that it woke him up, he bit back an excited squeal at seeing Ignis and Gladio lost in each other, mouths locked in a deep, passionate kiss. Gladio had tossed his book aside and his strong hands bracketed the other man’s face tenderly. A similar fate had befallen Ignis’s recipe log, one of Ignis’s hands having fisted in Gladio’s hair, the other curling in Prompto’s once the younger man’s wriggles gave away the fact that he was awake.

Prompto stared unabashedly as he leaned against the fingers tangled in his sleep-mussed hair. He never got tired of watching them kiss. He wasn’t quite certain how they managed to make a simple kiss so gods-damned evocative, but depending on the moment, he could read their feelings in the way they moved their lips, could glean hints of feelings from the addition of tongue, the nip of teeth.

And this kiss, here and now, was melting Prompto’s heart with the sheer volume of love it contained. Warmth fluttered low in his belly as Ignis’s grip on his hair softened into gentle stroking.

They loved each other so intensely, and Prompto was a part of it.

He still wasn’t sure how or why, but he wasn’t going to question it. He was going to savor it.

Unfortunately, the moment was ruined when Noctis scoffed in disgust. “Really, you have to do that _here_?”

Gladio and Ignis broke away from one another, eyes of amber and emerald shifting with unerring accuracy to pin Noctis in the twinned-disappointment of their regard.

“It’s just a kiss,” Gladio said a bit irritably.  “No one’s makin’ you watch, Princess.”

Ignis said nothing, but wore an expression Prompto recognized as the Advisor feeling guilty for putting his own desires ahead of those of his Prince.

But Prompto noticed something lurking deep in those azure eyes, behind the grossed-out teenage attitude the 19 year old had yet to leave behind as he grew further into adulthood.

He thought Noct looked left out.

Prompto scrambled off of the couch and went to sit next to Noct on the floor, bumping his shoulder against his friend’s playfully. “Can I have a turn?” He heard the unmistakable sounds of Ignis and Gladio heading out of the room, but didn’t pay them any mind. It was Noct’s turn for his undivided attention, for as long as he wanted it.

Which apparently wasn’t very long at all, Prompto realized with dismay as Noct shoved the controller into his hands roughly and stood. “Yeah. Go nuts.” Noctis heaved a dramatic sigh and shook his head. “I need some air.” The Prince paused only long enough to push his feet into shoes, not even bothering to do up the laces before he headed out the front door.

Noctis… exercising… _voluntarily_?

Prompto shut off the game, not in the mood to play anymore. What had he done wrong?

Was he not supposed to enjoy cuddling with Ignis and Gladio?

Or was Noct upset at their elder friends’ PDA? It wasn’t like Gladio and Ignis hadn’t kissed in front of them before.

A very quiet, small voice in Prompto’s head suggested: Maybe Noct was upset because of the way Gladio and Ignis had included him in their affection?

That didn’t quite ring true to Prompto either, though. They all were affectionate. Most nights, all four of them sardined into Noct’s king-sized bed and snuggled into sleep. While Gladio was far away the most demonstrative of their group, and Noctis the least, all of them had developed an easy affection with each other. It was something Prompto treasured.

But now he was sitting here on the floor, alone, still gripping a controller that was warm with the heat of Noctis’s hands, nausea uncoiling to fill his stomach as he overthought the entire situation, his frantic stream of consciousness only consistent in one thing:

Prompto must have done _something_ wrong. He just didn’t know what.

He kept thinking back to that hurt glint in Noct’s eyes, the minuscule slump to his friend’s shoulders when he looked at the way Gladio, Ignis, and Prompto had been connected on the couch, and he felt tears burning hot trails down his cheeks as what had been a joyful moment was twisted into something shameful.

“Prom…” the heavy hand on his shaking shoulder helped to ground him. “Babe, what’s wrong?” 

Gladio squatted down next to him, and his amber eyes were filled with concern.

“Noct went for a walk,” Prompto mumbled, hiding his face against Gladio’s broad chest.

“That asshole! How dare he!”

Gladio’s words had the intended effect, pulling a reluctant giggle from the blonde.

In one smooth motion, Gladio pushed to his feet, tugging Prompto up along with him. “C’mon, Iggy’s making tea. Let’s go have a snack, yeah?”

“Okay,” Prompto sniffled, reaching to try and wipe away the remnants of tears but knowing it was futile. With his fair complexion, the evidence was painted across his face and neck in blotchy red when he cried.

He followed Gladio into the kitchen and found Ignis had already considerately poured three cups of tea, putting out a plate of those little cucumber sandwiches that Noct would never touch but Prompto thought were almost too classy to eat. Prompto slumped into his usual chair, keenly noticing the empty chair beside him. He noticed the silent look pass between Ignis and Gladio, filled with more communication than most people managed with lengthy words.

“Might I make a suggestion?” Ignis finally broke the silence.

Prompto finished chewing the bite of sandwich he had mostly shredded in his hands. “Yeah?”

Ignis leaned forward to fold his nimble fingers over Prompto’s, halting the young man from tearing any more bread apart. His verdant gaze captured the other man’s eyes, filled with fondness and a seemingly endless amount of patience.

“Tell Noctis how you feel.”

Prompto blinked. He opened his mouth to speak, but snapped it shut with an audible click, glancing between Gladio and Ignis. The two older men wore mirrored knowing expressions.

“Seriously,” Gladio said. “He might surprise you.”

Prompto gnawed on his lower lip as he stared down a the pile of picked apart bread on his plate a long moment.

“What did I do wrong?” he deflected. “I know I did something wrong before, but I can’t figure out what.”

Ignis’s face crinkled into a rueful smile. “You haven’t done a thing wrong, Prompto. Noctis is simply working his way through his own feelings.”

“Prince Charmless needs to work on his communication skills,” Gladio put in wryly. “He can’t keep his distance and then get pissy at feeling left out. He created this clusterfuck himself.”

Prompto’s face crumbled again and he curled his fingers around his teacup in an effort to still their trembling. “But, I—-”

“Prompto,” Ignis interrupted him. A surprise in and of itself, with the manners the Advisor insisted upon, but a welcome one since Prompto knew if he kept talking he’d just devolve farther into self-recrimination, and even he knew that wouldn’t help anything, whether he was at fault or not.

“Prompto,” Ignis said a second time, his voice softer. “Sweetheart, you’ve done nothing wrong. But please, do try and talk with him.”

“We’ll be there if you want us to,” Gladio offered. “You ain’t alone.”

Prompto blinked back another rush of tears, but these were born of happiness rather than despondency. He looked up from his tea and managed a watery smile. “Thanks, Big Guy. Iggy. You’re the best!”

He clambered out of his chair and dove around the table to grab up both seated men in a messy hug, nuzzling his cheek against each of theirs briefly. “I’m gonna see if I can find him.”

Prompto dug his phone out of his pocket and fired off a quick text to Noctis.

[Prompto]: hey man where r u?

[Noctis]: Out.

Prompto winced at the brevity of Noctis’s response.

[Prompto]: where though?

[Prompto]: i want to hang with u

Prompto watched the bouncing dots in the bottom of the window, showing him Noctis was typing a reply, but Astrals it took a long time to come through considering how succinct it turned out to be.

[Noctis]: Arcade.

[Prompto]: omw

Shoving his phone back into his pocket, Prompto took off down the sidewalks of Insomnia, knowing exactly which arcade he’d find his friend at. When he arrived and walked in, he peered around, trying to catch a glimpse of Noctis in the ridiculously crowded room. He didn’t see his friend stationed at any of his favorite games and frowned, delving further into the building and continuing his search.

Prompto finally found Noctis, sitting on the floor with his back to a wall between two games, hunched over his phone but not really seeming to be doing anything but staring at it.

“Hey, buddy.” Prompto knelt in front of his friend, not quite close enough for his thighs so press against Noctis’s calves. He thought it best to give Noct a little space, all things considered.

Noctis looked up and Prompto was treated to the merest flash of blue before the Prince focused down on his phone again. “Hey.”

Prompto rolled his eyes. Noctis wasn’t gonna make this easy. He remembered his friends’ words from before, though, and was determined that it wouldn’t be him making all the effort.

He didn’t mind getting the ball rolling, though.

“Whatcha doin’?” A reasonable enough question, given the fact he found Noctis squished between two game machines, instead of playing any.

Noctis sighed and looked up again. This time he put his phone away and kept his focus on Prompto. Good, that was an improvement. “Thinking.”

Prompto couldn’t help the laugh that barked out, short and incredulous. “How can you think in all this noise?”

Noctis’s slender shoulders rose and fell in an elegant shrug. “It helps, you know? Like white noise.” If he sounded a bit melodramatic, Prompto didn’t mind. “Drowns out shit I don’t want to think about.”

“But, I thought you said you were _trying_ to think?” Now Prompto was genuinely confused.

Noct heaved another sigh. “I am, Prom! I just… shit.” He trailed off into the expletive, lifting a hand to push through dark hair that was tangled and unstyled rather than artfully messy.

Prompto waited patiently, daring to lightly pat Noct’s knee, before snatching his hand back as if he was afraid he’d be burned.

Noctis closed his eyes, seeming to draw in on himself, and Prompto felt his heart plummet. He had hoped they could really talk, finally open up about whatever this _mess_ was that lay unspoken between them.

Then Noctis opened his eyes, and Prompto felt his heart stutter and his breath hitch.

Noctis had beautiful eyes. They were such a deep, rich sapphire, and Prompto loved the way they sparkled when Noct was happy, the way they gleamed when Noct was feeling playful. They were unintentionally expressive eyes at the best of times, but Noct was ridiculously skilled at keeping that lovely gaze devoid of any real emotion.

Not now, though.

Prompto had never seen Noctis’s eyes like this, so liquid and large, drawing him in instead of pushing him to a safe distance.

Was that love he saw glinting in those cerulean depths?

A flare of hope flickered wanly in Prompto’s chest, but still he waited for Noctis to speak, striving for patience as he felt his heart race in a blend of anxiety and optimism.

“Prom, I…” Noctis cut himself off again, shook his head, as if he was having trouble choosing the right words.

Prompto almost fell over in surprise when Noctis reached out, tentatively curling his fingers around Prompto’s wrist.

“Sunshine,” the word was spoken so softly it couldn’t even be called a whisper. “Prom, I’m sorry. I was out of line before.” The hand not clasped around Prompto’s wrist went back to idly combing through his disheveled hair, as if he needed something to do, some way to fidget and let off anxious energy.

“Yeah. You were.” A bit blunter than he normally spoke to his friends, but this wasn’t the time for sugar-coating. This was the time for raw honesty.

Noctis winced a bit at the harshness of his friend’s voice, but nodded. “I really am sorry.”

“Apology accepted, dude.”

A smile lit up Noctis’s face for a fleeting moment that filled Prompto with immeasurable joy. Oh, the things he’d do to encourage that smile.

“I just… I’m used to Specs and Gladio being gross. Not used to seeing you involved.”

Prompto rolled his eyes. “It wasn’t ‘gross’, buddy. They were kissing. Grow up.”

Noctis rolled his eyes right back. “Habit.” The fingers coiled around Prompto’s wrist squeezed gently. “I know we all are close, and I know we’ve grown pretty, uh, affectionate the past few months, but it’s usually all of us. Not… the three of you.”

“So, you were jealous?”

Noct shook his head in negation. “Not exactly. I mean, I don’t mind you guys cuddling, it’s just…” he trailed off, searching for a way to explain. Noctis released Prompto’s wrist, and wrapped his arms around his folded legs almost defensively.

Those azure eyes were filled with hurt again, and some confusion. When Noctis spoke, it was in a soft voice, fraying at the edges. “You’ve never looked at me like that.”

“Huh?” Prompto canted his head to one side, bewildered.

“You were staring at them, Prom. Like someone stares at the man - men - they love.”

Understanding dawned. “Dude. You gotta tear your eyes away from that phone more often.” Prompto smiled, the expression rich with feeling. “I’m _always_ looking at you like that, dummy.”

“Really?”

“Yeah, really!” Prompto laughed. “You’re just so busy hiding behind your I’m-Noct-feelings-are-gross wall that you don’t see it!” He leaned forward conspiratorially. “They look at you that way, too.”

Noctis seemed to need a moment to take all this in.  Prompto gave it to him, firing off a quick, belated text to Gladio and Ignis to let them know that he’d found Noct and they were talking.

“Can I kiss you?” The words tumbled out of Noctis’s mouth in a jumble, as if he was afraid he’d lose his nerve if he spoke at a normal pace.

Prompto figured this would be a prime example of a time to let actions speak louder than words. He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against Noct’s in a sweet kiss, before drawing back to smile at him again. He could see Noctis’s eyes had shot wide, and couldn’t deny how much he enjoyed the way Noct reached up to trace a fingertip against his own lips, outlining the kiss in wonder.

“That was… wow.” Noct smiled more confidently than before, and Prompto thought the light blush riding on his friend’s cheekbones was adorable.

“Let’s go home,” Prompto suggested. “It’s getting late and Iggy won’t want dinner to get cold.”

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed. They stood and found their way out of the packed arcade, walking out into the comparatively calmer Insomnian streets.

When Noctis shyly took Prompto’s hand in his halfway through the walk home, Prompto thought he might actually start floating from the sheer bliss of his touch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Please let me know if you enjoyed! <3


	3. Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompto has a more amazing evening that he could have ever hoped for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I needed some fluff to start my New Year, so here you go!
> 
> This is technically the end of the story, but yes, there will be a chapter 4, which is a sort of extra scene/flashback scene I am writing for my ever-amazing beta calamityera, whom you should probably thank if this chapter makes an iota of sense. Mistakes are all proudly my own!

When Prompto walked back into Noct’s apartment, his hand still clasped tightly in the grasp of his best friend, he was floating on cloud nine. He had hoped that eventually Noctis might see him the same way he’d seen the other man for months, but now that it had actually happened, it was all a little surreal.

Their home was filled with fantastic smells. Ignis was obviously going all out. Prompto couldn’t even begin to identify what foods were cooking, but going off the delicious aromas assailing his senses, dinner was going to amazing.

Prompto didn’t want to interrupt Ignis while he was in his element, and Gladio was nowhere to be found, so he turned to Noct with a smile. “Wanna show me more Assassin’s Creed?”

“Yeah,” Noctis agreed with a shy smile. “That sounds good, Prom.”

They sank to the floor with the practiced ease of the seasoned gamer. Noct fired up the console and grabbed a controller, Prompto content to just rest against him, not really paying much attention as the graphics began playing out on the screen.

He was too busy staring at Noct.

The glow of the television screen cast Noctis’s porcelain skin in a wan light, but Prompto still thought he looked beautiful. The excitement of the game shone in Noct’s azure eyes, his lips slightly parted as he leaned forward in concentration.

It was a familiar scene that had played out many times, the young men whiling away the hours with a video game or a dumb action movie.

Prompto spending most of it casting longing glances in Noct’s general direction.

But this time, one thing was different.

Noctis _noticed_.

“Prom…” Noct’s voice was self-conscious, the flash of midnight blue ephemeral and brief as he slanted a sidelong look towards the blonde before attempting to refocus on his game.

Prompto couldn’t help the small, mirthful giggle that bubbled out. He punched Noctis’s shoulder affectionately. “You better focus, buddy, or you won’t make it past this boss.”

To be fair, Prompto supposed he really wasn’t helping matters with the way he cuddled closer to Noctis’s wiry frame or the way he brushed his lips lightly over the faint blush dusting the other man’s cheeks.

When Noctis’s avatar fell to his opponent, Noct swore loudly and creatively. “Ifrit’s flaming ass-crack!  Shit, where’d that bullet even come from?  I’m going to fuck you over so hard you’ll need Shiva’s blessing to sit down for an Astrals-blasted _week_!”

“Language, Highness,” Ignis’s voice drawled out the remonstrance, somehow managing to imbue those two words with so much affection that Prompto honestly had no clue how Noct had managed to be so blind to the love all around him for so long.

“Whatever.” Noct restarted his game, deliberately keeping his back to Ignis, though Prompto saw the sly smile that quirked his friend’s lips.

Prompto bumped his shoulder against Noct’s companionably before standing, rushing across the room to go see what culinary delights were in store for them this evening. When he got to the kitchen, his jaw dropped.

Ignis made… _taquitos_?   _HOME MADE_ TAQUITOS?!

The tall man smirked at Prompto’s look of astonishment. “I thought you and Noct deserved a treat,” he explained, moving gracefully to collect plates and cutlery from the cupboards. “It’s been quite the day, hasn’t it?”

“This is amazing, Igs!” Prompto exclaimed, glomping Ignis and hugging him enthusiastically. It was exactly the sort of considerate behavior Prompto had long since become accustomed to from the other man, but was determined to never, _ever_ take for granted.

Just as he’d never downplay how much he delighted in the way Ignis would take a break from his kitchen work to capture Prompto in those slender arms and draw him close, kissing his forehead, those verdant eyes warm as elegant lips formed the shape of his nickname.

Prompto perhaps squeezed Ignis a bit harder than he should have, and he heard the older man’s surprised grunt, but Ignis didn’t try to disentangle him. He simply kept holding on, resting his chin on the crown of Prompto’s head.

When Prompto felt Ignis shift against him, he glanced behind him and was unsurprised to see Gladio walk into the room.

“Prom.” A strong hand squeezed Prompto’s bicep, eliciting a flutter in his stomach.

“Iggy.” He heard the sound of a kiss above him and grinned.

Unwinding himself from around Ignis, Prompto asked, “Can we eat in the living room tonight? I wanna watch Noct’s game.”

“I don’t see why not,” Ignis agreed.

“Cool!” Prompto grabbed the plates and napkins and went to go set things up in the living room.

In short order, Ignis brought out the food, and _man_ was Noctis’s amazed expression classic.

Ignis’s triumphant smirk was even better. Prompto wished he could figure out how that man could say so much with a simple twist of his lips. Damned if he knew how Gladio could translate the many facial expressions of Ignis Scientia but it was pretty cool to watch.

Gladio brought out some water for them all and settled onto the couch with Ignis.

Prompto elected to go sit on the floor beside Noctis again, cross-legged and comfortable. The two young men took turns chowing down and passing the controller back and forth so there was no break in the action.

It was an evening like so many others, but so indescribably different.

Prompto was still his usual effervescent self, happily chatting with the others, laughing when he kept dying against the same boss Noct was stuck on, inhaling his food and considerately passing around more to the others when he reloaded his own plate.

Ignis and Gladio were as adorably twitterpated as usual,  eating their dinners one-handed so that they never had to unclasp fingers so tightly wound. And if they stole a few kisses between bites of the morsels they occasionally fed to each other, well, Prompto certainly didn’t mind.

And then there was Noctis.

Prompto’s best friend was acting so delightfully divergent from his typical lazy stoicism.

Sure, Noct was still swearing at the TV, gracelessly shoveling food into his mouth too fast to chew it with any semblance of manners, trash talking Prom when it was the blonde’s turn to play.

But he was also looking at Prompto, and actually _seeing_ him.

Those cerulean eyes were tentative at first, but as the night wore on, grew bolder, mapping the planes and angles of Prompto’s face, pausing on every freckle and mole.

Prompto imagined he could feel the gaze like a caress, and it drew a hot blush to rise over his face and neck.

And that wasn’t all.

Noctis kept touching him.

It probably wouldn’t seem like much to any outside observers. If Gladio and Ignis noticed anything, Prompto thought they either found it unremarkable enough that they didn’t feel the need to say anything, or perhaps they were prudently not drawing attention to Noct’s brave displays of emotion in an effort not to quell them.

They were small, simple gestures that Prompto would treasure forever.

Fingertips brushing together when they passed the controller.

Soft lips tickling his earlobe when Noct leaned in to mutter something about the lack of veggies on his plate and what doppelganger had replaced Specs.

The press of a thigh against his, then a hip and a shoulder, as Noct gradually shifted closer in painfully small increments.

“Goin’ to bed,” Gladio announced at some point, and Prompto waved, craning his neck to offer a smile to his friends.

“Night, Big Guy! Night Iggy!”

“Don’t stay up too late with your game,” Ignis called out as he linked arms with Gladio and left the room.

“Ugh, Specs!”

Once it was just the two of them, Noctis’s boldness took flight, and he pulled Prompto to sit on his lap, tangling their legs together and bracketing him within slender arms while he continued to mash at the buttons on the controller.

“Gonna beat this boss,” Noct muttered determinedly.

“You got this!” Prompto encouraged him while paying literally no attention at all to the game, because _Sweet Shiva_ did it feel amazing to be enfolded by Noctis’s limbs, his scent, his warmth. He did his best to make supportive noises every now and then, but he was completely lost in this moment. Prompto was tempted to pinch himself; the entire day had been so perfect he was half-convinced it was but a dream

But he knew it wasn’t, because even in his wildest flights of fancy, he had never imagined Noctis being so tactile, so outwardly affectionate.

He had never dared to hope that Noctis could feel for him even a fraction of the love that had blossomed in Prompto for the other young man.

When the controller was tossed to the floor and forgotten, and Noctis cradled Prompto’s face with those soft hands, turning his head with such gentleness, Prompto froze, afraid if he moved it would be akin to spooking a baby chocobo, and the moment would be lost forever.

But then Noctis pressed his lips against Prompto’s, and he melted, he completely and utterly dissolved against the warm body embracing his, kissing him back with everything he was, everything he had, trying to communicate every single scrap of the love and devotion he had held secretly locked away in his heart for so long.

When the kiss ended, Prompto couldn’t help the pout that tugged down at the corners of his lips, but it was worth it to hear Noct’s delighted chuckle.

“Let’s go to bed… Sunshine.”

Euphorically, Prompto rose with Noctis, and he wondered how he had gotten so gods-damned lucky.

After the two had climbed into the large bed, shimmying to take their usual places book-ended by Gladio and Ignis, Prompto slung an arm around Noctis’s waist, ecstatic when he felt Noctis do the same to him. A moment later, he sighed happily when he felt Gladio and Ignis both lay arms over his and Noct’s closely snuggled bodies, the clasp of their hands locking Prom and Noct in the shelter of their embrace.

This was love, was Prompto’s last drowsy thought before sleep claimed him.

This was _home_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I JUST LOVE THESE FLUFFY SOFT BOYS OKAY
> 
> And here's the recipeh: https://skinnyms.com/skinny-chicken-taquitos/
> 
> If you feel so moved to leave comments and kudos, it alway brightens my day. Thanks for reading! <3


	4. ONE TIME

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gladio and Prompto take a morning run.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From Sunshine, Chapter 1: “Gladio, do try and remember you’ve the longer legs? I don’t want to receive another panicked phone call from Prompto.”
> 
> “That was ONE TIME!”
> 
>  
> 
> This is the story of that one time, as requested by my super friend-pai beta-pal, calamityera!  
> SHE BETA'D IT EVEN THOUGH IT'S FOR HER SO SHE GETS A LINE OF CAPS LOCK FROM ME THANKING HER. THANK YOU! <3

His heartbeat thundering in his ears, his breath rapid and ragged, Prompto pushed himself to try and keep up with Gladio’s ridiculously large stride and fast pace.

Prompto wasn’t sure what Iggy had slipped into Gladio’s Wheaties that morning, but _damn_ , the big guy was running like a pack of daemons had materialized on their heels. This was definitely not going to be one of those runs filled with idle bits of conversational bonding. It was all Prompto could do maintain the grueling speed Gladio had set.

As their feet pounding the pavement up a steep hill, Prompto had to admit defeat. “G-Gladio!” he called out. “Hey! Big Guy! Slow down!”

But Gladio just kept on running, overtaking the crest of the hill like it was nothing, disappearing from Prompto’s sight completely.

“Shit!” Prompto swore breathily between gasping attempts at inhaling as he trudged the rest of the way up the hill as quickly as he could manage. When he reached the top, his eyebrows drew down in a frown.

Gladio was nowhere to be seen.

Violet-blue eyes shot wide with the beginnings of panic. Prompto tore his way down the hill, trying to look in every direction at once, his head darting back and forth frantically. “Gladio! GLADIO!”

He peered down side streets and into shops. Prompto wandered so far afield from their usual running route, that after a while, he had to admit that he was completely and utterly lost.

Tears began to gather at the corners of his eyes but he blinked them back. He was eighteen for Astrals’ sake, he wasn’t going to run crying for his mommy because he got a little turned around.

Pulling out his phone, he speed dialed the number for Noct’s apartment.

“Prompto?” Ignis’s voice was calmly reassuring when he answered the phone.

“Iggy-I-can’t-find-Gladio-and-I-don’t-know-where-I-am-and-WHAT-DO-I-DO!” Prompto spewed out the words in a confusing jumble.

Ignis seemed to parse the panicked syllables remarkably well. “It’s all right, sweetheart. You’ve GPS on your phone, yes?”

“Oh. Duh.” Now Prompto felt really stupid, an embarrassed flush highlighting the planes of his cheekbones.

“If you’d prefer, I’ll come and fetch you.”

“No, Iggy, I’ll be home soon,” Prompto’s voice was the very sound of dejection, and he hung up the phone as soon as he finished speaking, not wanting to hear any more of Ignis’s reassuring words.

After launching the GPS and punching in the address, Prompto began slowly walking home, his feet dragging as he imagined how Iggy would fuss over him. Normally he enjoyed the older man’s solicitude but today he didn’t feel he earned it.

Gladio’s probably be irritated that Prompto had failed to keep up. Maybe he wouldn’t want to take Prompto running anymore. The blonde’s slim shoulders fell and he felt the hot burn of tears begin to slide down his crimson cheeks.

Maybe he shouldn’t even go home - go to Noct’s, he corrected himself. Prompto recognized the streets now, and he could find his way to his foster-parents’ home without too much difficulty, even without his smartphone’s assistance.

The aforementioned smartphone emitted the kweh that signaled Prompto had received a new text message. When he checked it, he couldn’t help the giggle that bubbled out.

[Noctis]: where the hell are you? Gladio’s back and Specs is _pissed_

[Noctis]: it’s kinda scary I’m hiding in the bedroom

[Prompto]: ill b there soon

He had stopped to text, not being one of those people who could successfully walk and text at the same time. He’d walked into enough telephone poles to learn that lesson. Now he chewed his lip in consideration.

Prompto really, really, _really_ didn’t want to walk in on that argument. But he’d have to pass through the kitchen to either hide with Noct, or get to the shower. If only he hadn’t already told Noctis he was almost there, he could have gone to a movie or something to kill a few hours until things died down.

Suddenly, inspiration struck, and he felt like almost as much a genius as Ignis. Whipping out his phone, he began to type rapidly.

[Prompto]: angry iggy is scary

[Noctis]: no shit

[Prompto]: come get me

[Prompto]: plz

Prompto saw the dancing dots in the message window, and held off on messaging the rest of his plan, giving Noct a chance to reply.

[Noctis]: I’m not going out there

[Noctis]: sorry Prom

[Prompto]: MY DUDE

[Prompto]: USER OF MAGIC OF THE ANCIENT LUCIAN KINGS

[Prompto]: warp out and warp us back in there we can build a fort and hide until it blows over okay

After he texted Noctis a pic of his current location, he again saw the indication that his friend was typing a response. The notification started and stopped a few times, and then Prompto saw the tell-tale azure flash at the mouth of a nearby alley.

Grinning, he ran over there. “You’re the best!” he cried, pulling Noctis into a tight hug.

“Yeah, yeah,” Noct demurred, wriggling free of the embrace. “C’mon.”

One more brilliant blue flash and Prompto found himself sprawled out on the bed, laughing in delight at their success. The young men began piling up pillows and blankets into the world’s most horribly crafted fort _ever_ , having an absolute ball doing it.

They didn’t bother trying to keep their voices down. Prompto’s laughter was boisterous when Noct did his best imitation of Ignis tearing into Gladio.

So naturally, who would burst through the door just as Noctis was stabbing Prompto’s chest with a finger, droning on about running etiquette and proper safety procedures with a horrible approximation of Ignis’s husky accent.

One pristinely manicured eyebrow arched over the rim of his glasses as Ignis walked into the bedroom. “You’re home, then,” he stated without preamble.

“Yep.” Prompto tried to stop his giggle-fits, he really did, but the faces Noctis had been making caused him to lose that battle.

Ignis merely smiled. “I’m glad you seem to be in good spirits.” He shifted his emerald gaze to take in both boys. “Lunch will be in an hour.”

The door hadn’t even clicked shut behind him, and Prompto and Noctis had fallen backwards on the bed positively howling with laughter.

“Hey, let’s play King’s Knight,” Noctis suggested, pulling out his phone.

“Yeah, buddy!” Prompto entered the electronic battle with excitement.

Okay, maybe this day wasn’t so bad, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this silly little bonus drabble. Thanks for reading, kudos-ing, and commenting! <3


	5. ONE TIME, part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One of my lovely readers asked how Gladio would make it up to Prompto. Well, here's the answer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For Shiary. Hope you enjoy. :)
> 
> Beta'd by my friend-pai as usual, but all the mistakes are mine!

Later that evening, after dinner had been consumed and before everyone scattered to various corners of the house to indulge in their chosen leisure activities, Ignis cleared his throat.

“Gladio, didn’t you have something to say?”

Amber eyes cut towards Ignis sharply, before softening as they landed on Prompto.

“I’m sorry, Prom.” Gladio’s upper body shook in an odd movement - it began as a sort-of shrug, but his arms bounced two times instead of one, and his hands had so much energy they were one step away from jazz hands. “I should’ve been paying more attention.”

“No, Big Guy, it wasn’t your fault!” Prompto was quick to deflect, shaking his head in negation. “That hill just killed me!”

“Heh… maybe you need more practice.”

Noctis snickered.

Ignis coughed in a very pointed manner, causing Gladio to blush, there merest hint of pink riding high on his cheekbones.

“Anyway, it won’t happen again. That is, if you’re still game for our morning runs?” Gladio asked hopefully.

“You bet!” Prompto confirmed happily.

The next morning came, and soon Prompto and Gladio were out enjoying the glory of the sunrise. Most of Insomnia still slept, so they had the sidewalks to themselves by and large.  
Prompto followed Gladio a mere pace behind, letting his friend set their route. He did notice - and appreciate - that Gladio didn’t crank his speed up quite as high as he had the day before, and this was a far more companionable run, interspersed with those bursts of conversation that he had come to crave.

So involved was Prompto in the story he was telling about his newest photography project, that he didn’t even notice they’d approached that same gods-damned hill again until they were about a quarter of the way up.

And he started flagging, falling behind despite his best efforts to keep up.

This time, Gladio noticed.

The large man stopped and eyed Prompto in consideration. “Can’t be that heavy,” he muttered.

Prompto wouldn’t’ve have been surprised to learn there was a giant question mark flashing in the air above his head, he was so confused.

Gladio turned around and half-crouched in front of him, and Prompto’s violet-blue gaze went wide. Surely the Heir of House Amicitia, the Sworn Shield of the Prince of Lucis, wasn’t going to do what Prompto thought he was about to do.

Prompto didn’t even try and fight the riotous laughter that bubbled forth when Gladio gestured for him to hop on. He squealed loudly in a mixture of excitement and nerves when Gladio stood up to his full, massive height with Prompto perched on his shoulders.

Gladio wrapped his arms around Prompto’s legs, securing him in place, and began to _fucking run_ up the hill because apparently he was that much of a _fucking beast_.

Prompto wasn’t proud of the startled yelp that escaped him, but he hadn’t expected Gladio to actually run like this!

After the first terrifying seconds, he started to relax and enjoy it. “This is awesome!” he shouted jubilantly, feeling more than hearing Gladio’s answering chuckle.

“Wait’ll we’re going downhill.”

“What?! Nononononononono!” Prompto tried to protest, but felt Gladio grasp his thighs even harder as they crested the hill.

They fucking flew down the other side. There was no other explanation for how the wind whipped his hair back to stream in a golden banner behind him. Certainly that was what caused his eyes to tear up and his cheeks to burn.

Prompto heard a voice screaming in horrified delight, and realized it was his own. His yelling dissolved into more laughter. And then...he couldn’t help it. He had tried. Okay, maybe he hadn’t tried very hard. He thought about trying?

Prompto burst into song.

“I want to ride my chocobo all daaaaaaaay!”

Gladio stopped running so abruptly, Prompto would’ve been thrown forward if not for the strong man’s firm grip.

“Dude!” Prompto protested, holding a hand to his racing heart. “Warn a guy.”

With the careful skill of someone who had a younger sibling and was no novice as this feat, Gladio lowered Prompto to the pavement before turning to glare at the younger man.

“I’m not a fucking chocobo!”

“But you’d look so cute in one of those little bridles!” Prompto spoke without thought.

Gladio’s face went from annoyed, to amused, to something Prompto wasn’t ready to name. One eyebrow arched high over a gleaming golden eye, and full lips twisted in a suggestive smirk.

“ _Really?_ ”

“Uh. Um.” Prompto stammered. In a burst of genius, he pulled out his phone and pretended to answer a call. “Hey, Noct! Yeah, we’re just finishing up. Home in a jiffy!”

With that, Prompto was off in a flash, running with more fleetness than ever before.

Gladio’s laughter followed him all the way home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK NOW THIS STORY IS DONE. 
> 
> Thanks for all your kindness and support on this fic, guys. <3

**Author's Note:**

> I'm feeling pretty insecure about this fic, so please let me know if you liked it!
> 
> Thanks for reading!! <3


End file.
